Weekend Warriors: Time Won't Wait
by Airame Phantom
Summary: [Christmasoneshot, songfic] He never thought he'd see all of them here, sitting at the same table, together. All the faces he'd hoped would one day join together to form one happy group of friends. And it had happened.


A/N: Thought of this little one-shot the first time I ever heard the song 'Weekend Warriors' by A Change of Pace. The song ultimately rules and I suggest you listen to it. Anywho, here goes. A short little one shot with all of our favorite characters. Because Time won't wait.

* * *

_**Weekend Warriors: Time Won't Wait**_

* * *

A whole group of teenagers, seemingly between the ages of 19 and 21 sat around a large, rectangular table, passing food around on this grandiouse day on Christmas Eve. Their names ranged between Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Grey, Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, and even a small blonde named Star Finster. Food spread around the red, velvety table cloth copntained of your average Christmas Eve Dinner. Mashed potatoes, chicken, side dishes like salads, and, just for Miss Manson, a bunch of vegeterian treats like carrot sticks and dipping. Wine glasse situated around the table at each person's right were yet to be filled. 

Talking of the past school year, the younger teen's first year of college done, filled the warm room as some asked for the bowl of mashed potatoes. Smiles were passed, nods and greetings as the dinenr progressed. At last, as everyone was served and the apple cider (and wine for Jazz, the oldest) was poured into the glasses, a simple, raven-haired, fair-skinned, blue-eyed boy stood up. He sat at the very edge of the table, as if the king to the students. And in truth, he was sort of the leader of the party. He picked up the glass and spoon, clicking it slightly. "Come on! Let's begin this party! But first! A bit of reminiscing, don't you think?" he asked. His name was Daniel James Fenton, the happiest of them all because, well, he never thought that one day they would all be sharing this same table and spending this day together as friends and family.

Everyone quieted down, looking at him now, not even picking at their food. "First off, it's Christmas Eve, and we got today and two more days to spend together before we got to go back to school." At the word school, the boy received a bunch of groans from his small audience. He grinned, then, putting his glass down, quieting them down again with a smile. "But tomorrow..." -he sighed and shook his head- "...tomorrow's special. Because we'll all be together 'til midnight today, when dear old Saint Nick's gonna bring us some gifts." Everyone cheered at this, slapping high-fives and exchanging knowing glances. Danny laughed and brought both hands up to show he wanted to say something else. "Come on, come on... What do we have to say? Any quick remarks?"

There was a soft silence when: "Weekends are for the warriors!" Dash Baxter, a blond-haired jock spoke up, said in a sing-song voice, raising a fist and standing up. A few laughs were heard round, as Danny himself gave a chuckle.

As if on cue, a dark-skinned student, her name Valerie Grey, stood and continued with her own smooth vocals. "All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak," she sang smoothly, eyeing each and every face, while her tone also said 'remember that?'

"Raise all," sang Jazz, tapping her foot as if it were a song they'd all rehearsed a million times before. Her red hair swam around her light, round face as she shook her head, seeing as she'd cut it short a few months back, "o-of the glasses high!"

From across the table, a blond-haired girl named Star continued, nodding and motioning to them all with her glass in hand, "This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night!" Her voice trailed through everyone's ears.

Then, another dark-skinned student with glasses atop his nose and a red-berret replaced with a red Santa Claus hat atop his head, named Tucker, continued the lyrics, letting the secret music flow through into his words, "I remember ei-eighteen, ha-a-ated Mondays!"

Sam, who'd been laughing a little as the others sung, finally decided to join. Leaning her elbow on the table and seeming bored, she sang in her clear, smooth voice, "And sitting and staring at the clock dying to get away!" She smiled and shook her head, straightening up again, pointing again and again to her wristwatch as if to show everyone school was over; time to party.

Jazz, deciding it was her turn again, placed a hand on the table, leaning forward, and wagged a finger at them, "Don't look back," she sang, looking at them all, "And have nooo regrets!"

"We only got two days and time won't wait for us!" Paulina, the only Latino girl present, stood and sang, deciding to join in the fun.

From the edge of the table, Danny's tenor voice sailed through in an easy flow, making them all quiet and look at him as he spoke in a rhythmic voice, "I cooouldn't ask fooor a better place to be..."

"This can't last forever," sang Valerie, eyeing him. Danny smiled.

"Raise a glass together!" shouted Star, raising her glass high.

"Doesn't get much better," continued Tucker, riaising his own glass.

"No better than-" Sam started, but was cut off easily as she rose her glass.

"This can't last forever!" repeated Dash, raising his glass also.

"Raise a glass together!" Paulina continued for him, and joined her glass to the group in the middle. Everyone looked at Danny, eager to clink glasses and take a drink.

"Doesn't get much better," Danny sang, shaking his head and looked at all the smiling faces of his friends. Slowly, his glass made it's way to the center, as he whispered afterwards, "No better than this..."

Everyone sat all at the same time after clinking their glasses at the toast with an off as a small silence passed when they took a sip. Suddenly, Valerie's eyes brightened and she sang, both hands on the table, head turning to look at everyone as she sang, "I've been to hell and back!" Everyone stared, as if she were telling a scary story, eyes wide. Danny eyed her as she eyed him. They'd revealed their secrets to each other about two years back, knowing they could no longer hide it because of their pending relationship. But in the end, they decided to just stay friends. They knew things would never be the same between them again. But it did bring them closer together than anyone ever imagined.

So to add emphasis, Danny decided to add, "All the sno-ow storms!"

And too add her **own** emphasis, Sam sang, "Aaand the bathroom stalls which you pulled me out of!" She looked at Danny sitting almost next to her. He smiled, and the table cooed before Tucker continued with the lyrics, pointing at himself with two thumbs to his chest, "I'll be there," he said, nodding at everyone, then pointing at them continuing with, "Like you've been there!"

"My word's my bond," Valerie stood then and brought one leg onto her chair, putting her right hand up and her left hand over her heart. "Don't stand alone, you can cou-ount o-on me!"

"I couldn't ask for a better place to beee," Paulina sang softly then, sitting in her chair still, nodding her head slowly to signal everyone.

"This can't last forever!" sang Danny this time, eyeing all of his friends. "Raise a glass together! Doesn't get much better, no better than-"

Sam cut him off, singing, "This can't last forever, raise a glass together, doesn't get much better, no better than thiiiiis!" All the teens sat down then, smiling and laughing at their song. More food was passed around a bit, as Tucker decided to dig into to his food, picking at his salad before taking a bite. Dash asked for the mashed potatoes to be passed again as he had finished his. Danny had taken a seat, and picked up a spoonful of mashed yams.

"We fight this fight to stay free-ee," Valerie sang lightly. Dash told her to pass the mashed potatoes to Tucker. As he passed her the blue bowl, he continued the song with a trail of voice saying the words, "And neeever say 'neeveeeeer'!" Valerie smiled and nodded to him as she took the bowl.

"If you leave this choice up to me-ee!" Tucker sang then, taking the bowl, sitting up-right in his seat. He put some mashed potatoes on his plate, and put the bowl down. "I'll sta-ay young!"

Star looked at him and sang in a high, rich voice, "stay young!"

"...foreveeer-eeer..." Tucker finished softly.

"This can't last forever," Danny sang softly as the whole group continued to eat and laugh and joke, but still listening to him, began to silence one-by-one. "Raise a glass together...doesn't get much better...no better than..."

"This can't last forever..." Sam sang after him, once again picking up the line.

"Raise a glass together..." Tucker sang just as equal in volume.

"Doesn't get much better," Valerie said, making the quiet, loving moment into one more like one of happy love, tapping her foot.

"No better than," Jazz started, before she was cut off by an overly happy Paulina singing in a high voice, "This can't last forever! Raise a glass together! Doesn't get much better! No better than-!"

"This can't last forever," sang Sam, deciding it was her turn in the spot-light. She jerked her half-full glass into the air and continued, "Raise a glass together! Doesn't get much better, no better than-!"

Then everyone chorused at last as the one big family of friends they knew they were. Despite their pasts and differences. Despite the fact they were all different in status or class. Rich, middle, whatever! They were friends. They were **_good_** friends. And they were here as a whole. They were here in this wonderful home with each other to keep them warm with their friendship and nothing could take that. Their hearts had been beating as one for so long, let their voices ring with the harmony as well. "This can't last forever!" they sang, jutting their glasses into the air one-by-one. "Raise a glass together! Doesn't get much better! No better than!"

Danny never wanted this song to end. They looked at each other as their words continued to boucne off walls so joyously for this wonderful holiday, "_**This**_ can't last _forever, **raise**_ a glass **_together! _**Doesn't get much better! No better than this!"

Danny's voice rang above all of theirs as he jutted his glass towards theirs with a clink and sang, "Wee-eekends _**are**_ for the warriors!"

From the side of the dining room came a few cheers as his mother and father, and all of the other students' parents clapped at their song of hidden cheer and happiness.

Danny didn't want it any other way.

* * *

E/N: -sigh- I loved writing that :D! Was designed to be a musical, in case ya haven't noticed :D 

And I know I got the timing wrong. Christmas is on a Monday, I know! But it wouldn't work otherwise...

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
